chajatta!
by deClementine
Summary: awalnya aku hanya kagum padanya. tapi lama-lama rasa kagum itu berubah lain/minjae/oneshoot/absurdd! jangan dibaca!


Saat itu adalah hari Ujian masuk sekolah favorit ku. Dia duduk di seberang sedang memandang langit yang cerah dari jendela kelas. Semua murid tampak tegang termasuk aku. Tapi dia seperti tak peduli dengan suasana kelas. Aku menatapnya dari samping dan tiba-tiba aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kenapa? Aku seperti orang bodoh. kenapa harus tersenyum hanya untuk melihat seorang yang melamun. Tapi wajahnya memang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Ah~ bodoh. mungkin otakku lagi stres dengan ujian yang akan segera di mulai.

Aku segera mengeluarkan peralatan tulis begitu melihat lima menit lagi ujian di mulai. Ujian kali ini aku harus lulus. Dua tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku di ruang perawatan hanya karena penyakit bodoh ku. Aku harus lulus demi ibu ku yang sudah banyak berkorban.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pensil, penghapus, dan..

Aku mulai panik. Aku lupa membawa rautan pensil. Astaga!

Tangan ku mulai gemetar, keringat mulai keluar dan aku mulai gelisah. Sesekali aku melirik detik waktu yang seakan berlari membuat ku ingin menangis. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan lengannya dan aku melihat sebuah rautan pensil kecil di genggamannya. Aku melirik dia yang tadi melihat langit luar.

Tanpa berucap apapun aku mengambilnya. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mengucap terima kasih, dia sudah melempar muka lagi keluar sana. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tidak sopan sekali mengambil pinjaman tanpa mengucapkan apapun, tapi guru sudah masuk untuk memulai ujian. Aku hanya menghelah dan dalam hati berjanji akan mengembalikan rautan ini.

Kamsahamnida.

.

.

Sudah masuk musim dingin. aku tak tahu sudah selama itu aku berada disekolah ini.

Benar-benar. Aku lulus dan bisa masuk sekolah favorit. Ah~ betapa senangnya. Dan senang ku kuadrat dengan dia yang juga masuk di sini. Benar, dia yang saat ujian hanya menatap langit. Dia yang meminjamkan aku rautan pensil.

Dan sialnya aku tak ada momen yang pas untuk mengembalikannya. Jadi aku masih setia menyimpan benda itu di kotak pensilku.

Delapan bulan aku di sekolah ini membuat ku banyak tahu tentangnya.

Namanya Shim Changmin. ia cukup populer bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan, itu juga masuk dalam faktornya, tapi bukan yang utama. Dia, orang yang aku kagumi wajah dan sikap tenangnya ternyata bandit kecil di sekolah. Aku tak tahu kalau ia sebegitu buruk tabiatnya.

Minggu pertama dia sudah di panggil keruang guru karena ulahnya yang membolos dari kelas. Tiga minggu kemudian ia mendapat masalah dengan senior. Bulan berikutnya tahu-tahu dia sudah masuk kelompok anak nakal di sekolah.

Ah~ istilah diam-diam menghanyutkan itu ternyata benar.

Tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah peduli dengan image buruknya di sekolah. Apa yang aku lihat adalah bukti yang harus aku percaya. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya berulah. Dan imagenya sebagai pria tenang masih tetap mendominasi di kepalaku. Dia memang bandit, tapi kekagumanku padanya tak bisa diubah.

Sepertinya aku menyukai bandit itu.

Shim Changmin.

.

.

Memasak itu salah satu skill ku. Memalukan memang, mengingat gender ku yang tak cocok untuk berada di dapur. Hei, kenapa memang dengan lelaki yang jago memasak? Bukankah chef juga lebih banyak seorang lelaki.

Ibuku sibuk bekerja di luar. Sebagai anak yang baik aku hanya bisa membuatkan makanan untuknya saat pulang. Itu sebabnya aku cukup ahli dalam mengiris bawang. Hehehe.

Hari ini aku memasak terlalu banyak. Sengaja memang. Mungkin bandit itu lapar kalau jam makan siang nanti. Alasan ku cukup bagus kan?

Aku berangkat dan ibuku hanya melambai mengatar kepergian anaknya ke sekolah. Dan disini aku sekarang. Di depan loker anak kelas B. Shim Changmin ada di kelas itu dan aku lima kelas di depannya.

Hari ini terlalu pagi untuk anak-anak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Aku sengaja berangkat pagi memang untuk berdiri di depan loker ini. di sana tertulis Shim Changmin dan nomor induknya. Aku membukanya dan ternyata memang tak terkunci. Changmin, kau ceroboh sekali.

Dengan senyum lebar aku memasukkan bekal buatan ku tadi disana. Aku menatap lama kotak itu sebelum aku tutup kembali lokernya.

Awalnya aku hanya mencoba-coba memasukkan bekal kesana, tapi melihat reaksi Changmin yang hanya meninggalkan tempat makannya begitu aku pulang, aku jadi ingin memberi lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Dia tak takut kalau itu makanan ada racun? Dasar rakus. Tapi bagus juga sih. Dan aku membuat kesimpulan. Shim Changmin itu pangeran makanan.

.

.

Rasa-rasanya aku seperti penguntit akhir-akhir ini. mengendap-endap di balik tembok. Melihatnya mengambil bekal yang aku buat. Melihatnya saat bermain basket. Mengekorinya saat ia pergi dengan genknya. Meliriknya saat ia bergerombol ricuh dengan kelompoknya. Kenapa dengan ku? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Aku hanya mengaguminya bukan? Tapi tidak dengan aliran darah ku. Bukan juga dengan degup jantung ku.

Semua terasa berbeda saat ia melintas di depan ku. Ketika kami berpapasan aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Dan mendengar suaranya, aku tak sanggup bernafas. Ini penyakit. Benar, dan aku harus sembuh.

Tapi aku suka dengan perasaan ini. ketika seluruh nyaliku ciut dan berganti dengan perasaan bodoh yang menggerogoti jantung ku itu terasa menyenangkan. Baru pertama kali ini aku menyukai suatu penyakit. Mungkin aku harus mempertahankan virusnya.

Hari ini aku membuat bekal lagi. Ibu ku pernah bertanya kenapa aku membawa bekal lebih. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum menjawabnya. Ibuku bukan orang bodoh. dia sudah terlalu paham akan tingakah anak yang sedang kasmaran. Jadi ia tak kembali tanya saat esoknya aku membuat bekal dua porsi.

Berangkat pagi dan pulang larut menjadi kebiasaan ku sekarang. Capek juga sih. Tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi kebiasaan yang menyenangkan. Bahkan saat tidur aku tak sabar untuk segera kembali pagi. Pagi-pagi berdiri di depan lokernya dengan sebuah kotak makan. Loker dengan nama Shim Changmin.

Aku membukanya seperti biasa. Tersenyum cerah melihat setumpuk kertas ulangan yang berangka 90. Dan menaruh kotak makan ku disana. Menutup mata berdoa untuk Shim Changmin yang memakan bekal itu dan menutup loker kembali. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah sosok pria tinggi itu yang tengah menatap ku. Dia Shim Changmin.

"kau tertangkap." Ia melirik name tag di dada ku. "Kim Jaejoong"

.

.

End-

Apa ini?

Tak tahu. Ide datang gara-gara nonton boys meet boys.

Oke saya emang ketinggalan dengan film jadul itu. Tapi sumfah saya jantuh cinta sama Kim Hyesung disana.

jadilah ini ff absurd bin geje. maaf ya sudah membuat kalian mampir liatin ff ga guna ini.

hehehe.


End file.
